Expecting Someone Else
by Delandora
Summary: A secret so horrible it kills. Can she save him or will she be the one who needs saved instead? One of the winners of the 'Naughty Girls Pick' for the 'Show Us Your Dark Side' contest. JxA/BxE. Highly OOC, AH, Dark themes, Character death, Lemons, Rated M


**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest**

**Title:** Expecting Someone Else

**Penname:** Delandora

**Summary:** Four people, one secret. Will Bella be able to find out the secret that's trying to be hidden or will she end up being the victim? My entry for the 'Show Us Your Dark Side Contest.' J/A/B/E. Highly OOC, AH, dark themes, character death, lemons, rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is Twilight. None of the characters or the plot. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however, own _this_ story's plot line.

**A/N: So, yeah, this story is highly OOC, AH, extremely dark and disturbing content, character death, lemons, and language. If you're offended by reading these things, don't go on any further. This is not the fic for you. I would like to dedicate this O/S to Cullen818 from over at jaspersnaughtygirls (dot) blogspot (dot) com. Without her recommendation of my other dark fic 'In My Mind' and suggestion to enter this contest, I never would have even thought to write this. Thank you! Also, I want to thank my two betas, Wisdomous, and Ms. Skittles. Without you two, my story would look like all sorts of crap. Thank you for your kind words and praise. Thanks to both of my prereaders, Lindz, and 107yearoldvirgin. You're opinions mean the world to me, and I'm so glad that you approve. If you guys like this story, let me know by leaving a review. Hope you like it.**

**~Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jasper?" I lifted myself up from the smooth granite surface that my head was resting on, at the sound of my name spilling from the lips of the person that sat directly in front of me. She sat rigid at the opposite side of the table. The only movement came from the sweep of her hand as she flipped her hair back behind her shoulder. The action caused the stagnant air around us to become laced with her perfect smelling perfume; vanilla and lilac. My eyes fluttered shut as I inhaled deeply, greedily filling my nostrils with the scent that belonged to no one else but her.

"Were you expecting someone else, Doll?" I smiled, granting her a glimpse of my tongue as it snaked out to wet the right side of my bottom lip. "Mind if I smoke?" I didn't wait for a reply as I dug through the front pocket of my crisp, white, collared shirt and produced my pack of Marlboro Reds and a lighter. I put the cigarette to my lips and ignited the flame to the object that would surely one day be the cause of my demise.

I didn't care.

I took a long drag from my cigarette and inhaled the sweet smelling smoke of the tobacco into my lungs, before blowing it out across the table toward the brown-haired beauty that occupied the seat there.

"You know you're not supposed to smoke, Jasper," she chastised, like that of an all knowing mother scolding her child.

I leaned toward her, my elbows resting on top of the table, and placed my index finger along my lips. "Shhh," I whispered seductively. "It'll be our little secret." I winked. She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, appearing much more relaxed than moments before. I sat back as well, crossing my leg over the other, and drummed my fingers absentmindedly along the edge of the table that separated us with the hand that I wasn't using to smoke.

I had been seeing this woman off and on for almost two months, and in that time I acted as though I wasn't enamored with her beauty. But in all reality, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I had never been able to. From the moment I met her, I became obsessed; crazed really, from the amount of lust and want that I had for this girl.

I sat staring at her from across the table and became entranced, yet again, with the way her chocolate colored hair fell in ringlets gracefully down her back. It made the ever-growing bulge in my pants harden painfully against the seam on the inside of my jeans. I sat there fantasizing about her jumping from the seat at our table, straddling my legs with her thighs and grinding herself against my cock with her hips.

I discreetly grabbed myself from under the table to relieve some of the ache and began rubbing the head of my dick with long, slow, consistent strokes while I watched the next part of my fantasy play out inside my head.

She would kiss, lick, and nip her way down my neck while I grabbed the knife that was neatly hidden away in the waist at the back of my jeans, and plunge it into the soft flesh of the flawless alabaster skin of her back. She'd never see it coming. Her blood would seep from the knife wound just below her shoulder blades, staining her crimson and drip, drip, drip to the floor in a puddle surrounding our feet.

Her screams would be muffled by my lips hungrily latching onto hers while she writhed in pain on top of me, still grinding against my cock with her hips. I wouldn't force myself on her. No. That's not what got me off. Using her for my own pleasure against her will was not something I was willing to do. I would have gotten her to trust me, to want me, to need me for her own release before I dominated the situation with my strength, or a knife. The power that came with being able to take a life - or grant it- to watch the blood spill from their bodies, _that _is what got me off.

I'd keep my lips firmly attached to hers, moaning into her mouth as my release subsided, watching until her blood stopped pooling and her tiny body couldn't handle anymore. With one last sweep of my tongue, my kiss would finally suck the last of the oxygen from her lungs as she'd go limp and collapse under my fingers.

The image that I had conjured was so incredibly sexy that I nearly lost my shit right there in front of her like some prepubescent teenager. I stopped my musings and glanced back up at her through my lashes, only to see her chestnut colored eyes boring into mine like she knew all of my dirty little secrets. It maddened me, pissed me the fuck off.

With my earlier fantasizing, I had forgotten about my cigarette that had now thoroughly burned out, and threw the object that was reduced to nothing but a filter to the floor with a scowl. She had made me waste it. I sat up quickly, tuning myself back into 'normal mode', and rested my chin into the palm of my hand while I waited for her to speak.

"Can we talk more about _her_ today?" she asked quietly, almost shyly. "I know you don't like to, but I haven't asked about _her_ in quite some time," she trailed off with a shrug as if it was no big deal. Like I should have been talking about _her_ since it had been awhile. She was right about one thing though, I despised talking about _her_; the bane of my existence.

"Bella," I warned, indicating that the conversation was clearly not going to happen. "I would really rather not. Talking about _her_ puts me in a foul mood and I'm actually feeling quite chipper today," I smiled a big toothy grin.

She frowned and looked down toward her lap, shaking her head. "Jasper, we can't keep seeing each other if you don't talk to me. It won't work." I got up from my seat, no longer listening to what she was saying, and sent the chair crashing to the floor in my haste to leave the room.

I was pissed.

~//~

A few hours later I was laying on top the covers in my room thinking about _her_. It was all Bella's fault. Once again, she had put the thoughts of the past into my head. No matter how many times I told her that I didn't want to talk about _her_; about _Alice_, she brought her up anyway.

_Alice_. The one I got messy with. Careless with. We had been seeing each other for about a month before I came up with my elaborate plan to off her. Somehow the little bitch knew what the fuck I was going to do the moment we were done fucking in the clearing of that meadow. I told her that I wanted to take her to my favorite spot in the woods surrounded by big, beautiful flowers, and look at the stars with her. Actually, I just took her there so that when I was done with her, no one would find the body. I thought it would be easy, fun, uncomplicated.

I was wrong.

I parked the car about a mile from where we would eventually stop and began to walk with her, hand in hand, until we came to the clearing of the meadow. The sun was beginning to set and there was a thick blanket of gray fog looming above the grass. I spread the blanket that I had brought with me on the ground and pulled her hand to indicate that she should sit next to me. She complied, but surprised me by sitting on my lap.

It should have been easy.

I began to kiss her lips gently at first, savoring the flavor of her, before slipping my tongue into her mouth. The kiss began to intensify and I flipped her body over so that I was hovering above her. Her breathing became erratic and I watched as her breasts heaved up and down with labored breaths. Her hazel eyes became hooded and black with arousal as I softly trailed my fingertips along her collarbone.

I slowly began to pop open the buttons that lined the outside of her burgundy cashmere sweater and released her bra-less breast from its cloth covered confinement. I bent my head toward her chest and let my tongue trace the outside of her nipple over and over, before pulling it into my mouth to suck. She tasted like apples, and orchids, and sin. _My_ sin. She was writhing in pleasure at the feel of my touch, moaning my name while I began to knead the opposite breast with my hand.

After I figured she'd had enough teasing, I slowly made my way down her ribs to her stomach, lower to her hips, and finally settled just underneath the waist of her tight, black, skinny jeans. I undid the clasp and slid the zipper down, listening to the teeth grind against metal until it stopped, reaching its limit. I slipped my fingers underneath the fabric of her panties and stroked two of my fingers along the edge of her slick, wet folds.

"You're wet aren't you?" I teased huskily. "So ready for me." I plunged my fingers inside, curling them up just enough to reach her g-spot, and let out a little moan myself at the smell of her desire. It was all around me, consuming me with want. I began to stroke my fingers in and out, rubbing my thumb along her clit simultaneously, bringing her closer to the edge, but not quite all the way there. As her heavy breaths and moans began to increase, signaling her orgasm, I stopped, pulled my fingers out, and placed them inside my mouth. I wrapped my lips around my fingers, cleaning them of her arousal while she watched me in awe.

"Please, Jasper," she begged.

"Tell me what you want, Doll."

"I want you to fuck me." I didn't say a word as I removed her pants from around her thighs. I grabbed the sides of her panties and ripped them from her body. Alice let out a small giggle at my excitement and nodded to urge me forward. I removed the belt from around my jeans, and undid the buttons of my pants. I dug in my back pocket for the condom that I had brought and started to open the package. Alice grabbed it from me and ripped it open with her teeth, giving me back the package once she spit out the paper that had come off. I placed the condom over the head of my dick and rolled it down to the base. I grabbed both of her ankles, slid them over my shoulders and placed myself at her entrance.

"You ready?" I asked. With a nudge of her hips, indicating that she was ready, I submerged myself within her warmth. She let out a low breathy moan at the sensation of being filled and I pulled out almost completely before I thrust myself back in.

"Ungh," she moaned. "Harder." I pulled out again slowly, only to slam back into her more forcefully just like she had asked. I slid in and out of her harder and harder, faster and faster, our skin slapping against each other the entire time. A thin sheen of sweat began to form on my forehead as I lifted the lower half of her body up to reach a different angle. Her ass was resting on the top of my thighs, and my fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as I held on tightly, driving myself deeper within her.

"Fuck, Jasper...ungh...I'm gonna...fuck, I'm gonna cum," she screamed. I felt her walls contract around me, squeezing me until I could barely move inside her. With a few more pumps, I released into her, stilling once my orgasm subsided. I pulled myself out and threw the condom into the empty pack of cigarettes in my pocket. I planned to discard it later in the trash so no one would find any DNA evidence laying around. I zipped up my pants and put my belt back on as Alice finished getting herself dressed. She laid down on the blanket and I collapsed next to her, exhausted from the over exertion that I had just put myself through, and laid on my back with my hands behind my head.

"Fuck," I panted, still slightly out of breath. "That felt good."

"Mmmhmm," she replied, leaning over to run her hands through my hair. Now was the time to do it. She was happy, tired, and completely trusting. I pushed myself up, leaned against the tree that was behind us, and stretched my hand out for her to join me. She sat on my lap again and I wrapped my hand gently, but firmly, around her hair, and began to kiss her slowly, trying to get her focus off of my other hand. After the first pass of her tongue in my mouth she stopped kissing me abruptly, and looked at me with wide, terrified eyes. "Jasper," she gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. "What have you done?" She extricated herself from my grip and began to run back through the clearing toward the way we had come in.

I sat there all of five seconds before I realized that she somehow knew what was going to happen. I didn't know how, and still didn't to this day, but it was irrelevant. Either way she was getting away and already had a small lead.

I pushed myself up from the ground, grabbed my knife from the inside of my boot, and began to run at full speed after her. My hair was blowing furiously against the wind as I struggled to catch up to her. The little bitch was fast, I'd give her that. "Alice, you fucking bitch, get back here," I yelled. _Yeah, like that would stop her._ I continued running, not really seeing anything but trees and branches whizzing by. Occasionally they smacked against my flushed sweaty skin, but I didn't care.

I couldn't feel it.

After about ten minutes of non-stop running, I slowed my pace to a walk. Even if she had found her way back to the car, the road was isolated, and I had the keys. "Aliiiiice," I cooed in a sing song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are, Doll." I heard a tree branch snap in the distance and took off at the sound. "I'm going to fucking kill you, and no one will ever find your body," I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt something hard land on my back and knock me to the ground face first. She must have jumped from the trees. She began hitting me on the back, beating me with her tiny fists with everything she had. Unfortunately for her, it didn't faze me. Her efforts proved futile as I flipped my body over and grabbed her wrists. I slammed my head into hers and watched as a small trickle of blood poured from the top of her hairline. Her head wobbled unsteadily as her eyes tried to refocus on what was in front of her.

I curled my fingers around the knife and plunged it into the skin just under her ribs. She screamed in agony and I watched as her burgundy colored sweater turned black from the wetness of her blood. I stabbed her again, this time above her left breast, right into her heart. Her screams slowly stopped, turning into heavy breaths as her eyes darted nervously back and forth. I bent my knees, crouching down to my feet, and watched until all signs of life were drained from her face.

I had blood all over myself. In my fingernails and hair, on my clothes, and shoes. "Fuck," I screamed. This was too messy. I walked the remaining fifteen minutes to the car and got the shovel from the trunk. I made my way back to where Alice's body was laying and started to dig a hole big enough for her to fit in. After an hour and a half of digging, shoveling dirt out of a hole, I removed her clothing to get rid of my hair and whatever else someone might find of mine on her, placed her body inside and began to cover it. It didn't take me long to finish and soon after I started, the hole was completely filled with dirt. The only evidence that anything was out of place in the woods was the freshly packed earth that lay in front of my feet. I grabbed the shovel and her clothing, and made my way back to the car. I was dirty, sweaty, and covered in fucking blood. It was messier than I would have liked; sloppier, but it was done and over with. Soon the grass would grow back, and no one would ever know any different. At least that's what I thought, until _he _showed up, causing me to black out.

I didn't remember the drive home, or even starting my vehicle. The first thing I remembered after closing the car door, was waking up in jail. My trial was set to begin next month and my psychiatrist, Bella Swan, had been pressing me to tell her the details of what happened with Alice in all of its entirety, including the blackout. I knew what had caused the black out, but hadn't wanted to tell her. She said she could help me, save me from lethal injection, if I gave her my story. She had me moved to the hospital that she worked at for psychiatric evaluation after a few weeks, and I had been resisting her fairly well, but with the trial fast approaching, I wasn't sure if I couldn't _not_ tell her what happened anymore. They still hadn't found the body, and for some reason, that location and my story were supposed to be able to save my ass. So, three days later - two months after denying her what she had been seeking - I relented, and gave in. She recorded the entire conversation.

~//~

"Can you tell me again what you remember about that night?" Isabella asked looking up at me with her big doe eyes; innocent and full of trust. She didn't seem to be afraid of me, and that was something I couldn't understand. Shit, I was afraid of me. With what I had clearly done, she should have been petrified, but she had the same look on her face that she did every other time I saw her; trust.

"I was looking in the refrigerator trying to find something to make for dinner when I started to feel really dizzy. I've told you before about my blackouts, right?" She nodded her head in confirmation. "Okay, anyway, I started to feel really dizzy, so I stumbled back into the living room to sit down before I passed out. I don't remember making it to the couch. The next thing I remember is waking up inside of my car. I was in the woods, and covered with blood and dirt. I mean, it was everywhere. In my fingernails and on my face. At first I thought I had been in a car accident, but then I noticed that I had mud all over my shoes and on the inside of the car, and there was a clear plastic bag in the passenger seat. As soon as I opened it up and saw what was inside, I knew that I hadn't been in any accident."

"What did you find in the bag?" I took a deep breath to settle my nerves before speaking again. I always hated telling this part of the story. It made me sick to my stomach to remember what I saw, what I must have done.

"I uh," I started and shook my head, stopping myself from repeating it.

"It's okay," she said patiently, resting her hand on top of mine. "You've told me before; I just need you to tell me one more time."

"I'm such a fucking monster," I choked. I pulled my hands out of her grasp and laid them over my face as I began to cry. I heard the scrape of a chair moments before I felt her hands try to remove mine from her view.

"Shh, it' okay, Sweetie. It's okay." I inhaled deeply, taking in an unsteady breath. I didn't deserve to be comforted by someone as beautiful as her. Without waiting to calm myself down, I continued, choking on my sobs as I retold my nightmare of a story.

"I found a woman's sweater and pants covered in blood." Isabella walked around the table to grab her chair and carried it to sit beside mine. She sat down and intertwined our fingers together. I may not have deserved to be comforted by her, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop it right now. I needed it too much; I needed _her_ too much.

"You did good, Sweetie, but I have something I want to show you. It's going to be difficult to listen to, but you need to hear it."

"Okay," I questioned her nervously. She reached under the table, grabbed a tape recorder from her bag, and placed it on the table.

"You ready?" she asked with one last squeeze of her fingers. I immediately missed the warmth that her hand provided when she moved, but quickly nodded my head for her to continue. She pressed play and leaned back further in her chair to watch me.

"_October 16__th__ 2009, confession of Jasper Whitlock."_ Her voice rang out over the speakers of the small machine and I looked at her questioningly, wondering why on Earth she'd want me to listen to another man's confession.

"_Jasper?"_ There was silence on the other end of the conversation for a few moments before she spoke again. _"Jasper?"_

"_Were you expecting someone else, Doll__?"_ a strikingly familiar male voice answered back.

"_No, I knew it was you."_

"_And how exactly did you know that?"_ the man asked in a southern drawl.

"_Well, you blacked out, and usually when that happens, I see you."_ Her voice lowered over the speakers so much, that I had to lean in toward the device to hear her better. _"You're not like_ _him."_

"_Oh__?"_ he questioned. I heard a light tapping sound in the background, as if someone were drumming their fingers along the table. "_You like him don't you? I mean, really really like him."_

"_We're here to talk about you, Jasper, not me."_

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ the man, Jasper, replied. _"Let's get on with it then."_

"_What do you remember about the night of the murder, Jasper?"_

"_You've already heard this one, so I'm gonna dumb it down for your little recording here."_ God, that man's voice sounded so familiar. I couldn't quite place it, but I knew that I had definitely heard it before.

"_Fair enough."_

"_Alright, well, I took her to the meadow and told her we were gonna watch the stars. Instead, I fucked her real good. Real hard, just like she wanted." _This man was beyond disgusting. I couldn't imagine talking about a woman like he was, especially in front of Isabella. _"Do you like to listen to me talk about fucking her, Doll? Does it get you wet__?"_ he laughed.

"Isabella is it really necessary for me to listen to this? I mean, he's degrading you." She held a finger up to her lips and pleaded with her eyes for me to listen. I complied. Really, what else would I have done? I would do anything that she asked me to do.

"_Jasper,"_ her voice warned from the speakers.

"_Anyways,"_ the man huffed. "_When we were done, I started kissing her, trying to get her focus off __of__ my hands so I could reach for __the__ knife in my boot. I don't know how she knew what I was going to do, but somehow she did. She took off running through the woods and I chased her for like ten minutes. Then the bitch jumped from the tree like a fucking monkey__,__ and tackled my ass....BAM!"_ I heard the clapping of his hand as he yelled out the word. _"Face first to the ground."_

"_And then what happened__?"_ Isabella asked.

"_Well, it pissed me off, so I head__-__butted her. She was dazed so I took advantage of that and stabbed her twice. The second one is what did her in though. That one got her good."_ His voice...If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it sounded like...me? No, that wasn't me talking. I didn't remember having that conversation with Isabella, and Jasper had a southern accent. I didn't.

"_What happened next?"_

"_I went back to my car and got a shovel. After I went back to where her body was laying, I stripped __off__ her clothes so no one would get any of my DNA from her, and then I buried her."_

"_What was her name?"_

"_You know her name, Doll."_

"_Please, Jasper?"_ The man sighed and silence fell over the conversation again. Just as I was about to ask Isabella what the woman's name was, Jasper spoke.

"_Alice Brandon."_ I gasped and looked toward Isabella.

"How is that," I stuttered, trying to wrap my head around the words I wanted to say. "How is that possible, Isabella? I was covered in her blood. It was her name that came up in the data base when they tested the DNA on my clothes. I don't remember it, but I had to have killed her. There was no one with me. I don't even know this guy."

"Edward," she said in a sorrowful voice. "You do know him."

"No I don't..." I started but she cut me off.

"Just listen to him." I removed my eyes from her face and turned toward the recorder cautiously. "Just listen to his voice and what he says."

"_Did you guys find her body yet with the directions I gave you?"_ Jasper continued.

"_Yes, the police found her remains yesterday. Thank you for telling me."_

"_Yeah well, I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter now did I? Just make sure it goes on record that I told you willingly where I buried her."_

"_Already done. What happened after you got back inside your car, Jasper?" _It seemed as though she was rushing him through the conversation, hurrying him along.

"_I don't remember. He showed up and I blacked out."_

"_And do you know who the person who showed up is?"_

"_Yes, I've known him for a few years now. At first I was confused. I thought something was wrong with me, but now I know what it is. It happens every time I black out. I can feel him. His personality. His hopes. His dreams. His thoughts. That fucker's a pussy,"_ he laughed.

"_Do you know his name, Jasper?"_

"_Of course I do._

"_Would you tell me his name?" _She was getting angry, impatient with his stalling.

"_His name is_ _Edward Masen."_

"Isabella, what's going on?" I asked her, my voice rising an octive higher than normal. I had no idea what the hell was happening, and I started to freak the fuck out.

"Edward, you have what's called a 'split personality'. In most cases, the other personality isn't a danger to himself or others, but yours...yours is. Jasper Whitlock is your other personality. When you black out, it's a sign that he's taking over, and vice versa. That's why you don't remember everything from Alice's murder. It wasn't _you_ that did it. It may have been you physically, but mentally, it was all him.

"This can't be right, Isabella, you've made a mistake."

"No, Edward. There is no mistake. I discovered it a few weeks after talking with you here. I was trying to find out how you killed Alice in such a graphic manner with no recollection of actually doing it. You just seemed so...remorseful. I couldn't leave it alone. I knew there was something behind this. At first, I thought you were playing a really unfunny joke on me, but the more we talked, the more I saw it happen. I could see the personality shifts. You were and still are, two completely different people sharing the same body. _You_, Edward Masen, wouldn't hurt anyone. You're kind, loving, compassionate. _Him_, Jasper Whitlock, is a cold hearted, conniving murderer. With this discovery, Edward, I can save you from life or death in jail. You'll keep staying in the facility where I work, and we'll treat you; help you get better. _I'll_ help you get better."

The information was just too much for me to handle. I couldn't take knowing that not only was I a murder, but that I had some sick fucking psychopath in my head doing it. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I have to go." I walked to the door leading out of the brightly lit room and knocked twice, indicating to the guards that I was ready to be let out.

"Edward, wait," Isabella yelled out after me.

I didn't wait. I didn't turn around. I just went to bed.

~//~

"Dammit," I yelled out to the now vacant room. I hadn't told him the right way. I knew it was a gamble to let him actually hear the story from himself as Jasper Whitlock. I debated over and over the best way to do it, and I should have been more careful. He had been shocked. What else did I expect him to feel though? He just found out that he had a crazed psycho killer dwelling in his head for God knows how long, without knowing it. It was a lot to take in. I wanted to go to him. To comfort him. But if I went now, it would raise flags to some of the other staff if they saw me. No, it was still too early in the evening to go to his room. Dr. Cullen could see me, and then I'd have a whole lot of explaining to do. He was already questioning my closeness with Edward. He knew I had become attached to him, but as to what degree, he had no idea.

Somewhere along the way, I had started to fall for Edward Masen. I knew he needed medicine to control his personality disorder, but once we could -for lack of a better word- eliminate Jasper, he could live a normal life, or at least as normal as one could have living in a hospital for the criminally insane.

I knew a relationship with Edward was completely out of the question. I wasn't stupid. Not only did he need help, but I was his doctor. However, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop the overwhelming need I had to be there for him, comfort him. Yes, I'd go to him later, after dark, when no one would see. There was no harm in being his friend. I'd keep my feelings in check and be professional about it. I could do that. Right?

Lights out was announced about an hour after Dr. Cullen had left. I was working the overnight shift this evening, so going to see Edward tonight would be the perfect time. I stacked all of my papers on Edward neatly together, shoved a paper clip on them, and placed them back in his file. I locked up the file cabinet and got up to leave my office. After I locked my door, I started the long walk down corridor C to room 110 where Edward was kept. It was dark in the halls, and cold, so I wrapped my arms around my torso tightly to try and warm myself up.

When I got to Edward's room, I knocked lightly on the door twice, and stood waiting for him to answer me. A minute passed without hearing his voice, so I assumed he was sleeping. It _was_ eleven at night after all. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and searched for the correct one. Once I found it, I put it in the lock, and turned, opened the door and stepped inside. "Edward," I whispered loudly as I shut the door behind me. "Edward, are you awake?" I knew he wasn't. He was curled up in a ball under his covers, shivering.

I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge before leaning my hand down to give his shoulder a gentle shake. "Edward," I whispered again. "Wake up. It's just me, Isabella." He jerked away from my touch suddenly and sat up. All I could see was his profile. It was too dark to see his face clearly.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Mmhmm," he replied, still half asleep.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better."

"I guess so, but it's still a lot to take in, and I feel like I don't really have anyone to talk to about it."

"You can talk to me you know."

"I meant, a friend."

"Am I not your friend?" I asked him sadly. I would have liked to think that he thought of me as one of his friends. Or at the very least, someone to confide in.

"I didn't think you'd want to be friends with someone like me."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. "I would very much love to be your friend." I reached my hand out to cup the outline of his jaw and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He leaned his face into my touch and placed his hand over mine. "Can I tell you something, Edward?"

"You can tell me anything, Isabella," he sighed, still clutching my hand. This was it, this could get me fired, but I couldn't stand being this close to him without telling him how I felt. I couldn't explain the pull I felt to him, and I couldn't seem to fight it anymore.

"I like you as more than a friend." There was silence for a few moments. The only thing to be heard was his steady breathing and the furious pounding of my heart through my ears. I waited patiently for him to say something, anything, but he said nothing. Just as I was about to apologize and leave, his voice broke through the deafening silence of the room.

"I really shouldn't want this for you at all, but I can't stand not being near you any longer. I care about you, Isabella, more than I should." I blew out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, and gave a long sigh of relief that he felt the same way.

"Could I stay with you for a little while tonight, Edward? Would that be okay with you?" I asked him nervously.

"That would be more than okay." He scooted over to the furthest part of his bed while I crawled up beside him next to the wall. He pulled the blankets back and I crawled in, snuggling up next to him, and breathing in the scent that was only _him_. I positioned my back against his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I laid there in silence for awhile, just listening to his breath even back out, signaling that he was asleep. I started to feel tired, but tried to fight it. I couldn't let myself fall asleep. Someone would surely find me in here, sharing his bed. Eventually though, the inevitable happened, and I fell into a peaceful slumber next to the man that I would never have.

Sometime later in the middle of the night, I felt Edward stir beside me. His arm clenched tighter around my middle, almost to the point where it was painful and I struggled to take in a full breath. Just as I was about to ask him to loosen his grip, I felt him press his lips to the bottom of my ear.

"Well hello there, Darlin'," he said in a low southern drawl. The hair on the back of my neck stood up straight in fear, and my skin prickled tight with goose bumps as the warm breath of his mouth washed over my neck. _Oh no. _I should have thought about this happening but it didn't even cross my mind as being a possibility. Why, I don't know.

"Jasper?" I asked, my voice shaking as I spoke. The hold that he had on my body was starting to make me hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe, and knew if he didn't let up soon, I would lose consciousness.

"Were you expecting someone else, Doll?" he asked, wrapping his hand around my throat. It wasn't long before everything around me faded into nothing but overwhelming darkness.

**A/N: So, I know that court and trials, and convicting someone takes much longer than 3 months, but for the sake of time, let's pretend that it does lol. I hope the three point of views here, was easy to read and actually sounded like three different people's thoughts. Hope you liked it! Let me know you're thoughts.**

**Read and vote for your favorite at: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / u / 2218155 / Show_Us_Your_Dark_Side_Contest**


End file.
